


Fireworks

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rooftop 4th of July celebration gets steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Damn it was hot… so what in the hell was I doing up here on the roof in July? Well I came up here for the view of course. The summer sun was slowly baking the big apple to a burnt crisp and I could hear the wheeze of the air conditioners as they struggled to keep the apartments in the building cool. I was extremely grateful we had just installed a nice large unit that cooled our apartment to a sufficiently chilly temperature. It was so odd to think that the place was really ours now. The building had gone co-op about three months ago and we did not even have to think twice about buying our double apartment.

 

Normally on a cops salary it would have been damn near impossible and I was sick with the thought that we’d have to move. I loved the place and most of my fondest memories had been made right here. Ryo had totally surprised me with a bank book. My eyebrows had nearly climbed right off my scalp when I read the balance. It was enough to more than half pay the asking price for our home. The rest we could get a loan for easily. I damn near cried. Ryo had just stood there with a small smile on his perfect face and waited for me to say something. I guess he expected me to argue about taking his money but damn it I really wanted to keep the place we’d spent so much time on to call home. I just grabbed him and pulled him onto my lap and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for the longest time.

 

So why again was I up here on the roof that was hotter than an armpit in hell? The view… oh baby, the view. Ryo had made a special deal and had gotten access to the blacktop covered expanse. He had wasted no time bringing up planters with small trees and plants. There was even a container garden off to one side and I was currently lying under a green and white striped awning in a lounge chair sipping a cold brew. I had a cooler on the ground next to the chair. Plus a CD player, a stack of magazines, and some sun block resting on a wrought iron table on the other side of the chair. I was dressed only in a ratty pair of cut off sweats that Ryo personally hated. But I knew that even though he tried regularly to throw them out on laundry day he could not help but notice how low they rode on my lean hips.

 

I looked as the view that I came up here for walked out of the door carrying a laden tray. Ryo… my partner and life mate struggled to get all the way to the gas BBQ grill without spilling the contents. He cursed once or twice as the contents slid around. He was so damned cute wearing Khaki cargo shorts and a long sleeve cotton shirt that he had left unbuttoned. He burned easily and took care of his skin. Unlike me who tanned immediately to a golden brown. He looked good enough to eat and I watched as he laid out the food on a table next to the grill then started to adjust the flames. He turned to me with a frown.

 

“You know Dee it would have been nice for a bit of help. I want to have everything ready to eat by the time it gets dark. We can watch the fireworks from the roof and just relax. Although I wish Bikky could be here.” He even frowned cutely but if I told my lover that all it would earn me would be a punch on the arm.

 

“You looked like you were doing just fine Ryo. Besides I hate to cook. Bikky is probably much cooler than we are at the lake with his friends and the best part is that I get you selfishly to myself.” I let my eyes wander over his trim and toned body and I felt a familiar stirring. Dee Jr. was waking up and wanted to play.

 

Ryo’s response was a snort as he turned back to tend to the grill. He put the bratwurst on to cook and wrapped the ears of corn in foil. He had made a special trip to my favorite butcher shop in my old neighborhood to get the brats. It was just another thoughtful gesture of his that made me wonder what the hell I did to deserve a mate like him. When he bent over to pick up a dropped fork heat spiked and my temperature rose. Idly I rubbed my crotch as I watched him fix dinner. I slowly drank another beer and liked the way the cool water droplets from the bottle fell on my chest.

 

Finally the food was almost done and Ryo turned off the grill to keep everything warm. I noticed the back of his neck was getting a little pink from the sun and got his attention.

 

“Oh Ryo you might want to come over here.” I picked up the bottle of lotion and smiled innocently. He turned around and looked at me smiling back.

 

“I’d have to be an idiot to come over there with you grinning like you want to devour me. Especially with you holding that bottle. ” Damn I was going to have to work on my harmlessly innocent smile. Ryo was not buying it for a second.

 

“Ok but don’t say I didn’t warn ya if you end up all burnt to a crisp later. I’d say you are well on your way to being medium rare now.” This time my innocently concerned _expression must have worked.

 

“I’m getting sunburnt? Could you but some sunblock on me? How red am I?” Ryo came over and I reached out and pulled him down onto my lap. He squawked indignantly and tried to get up.

 

“Hey babe do you want the stuff on you or not? You are already pink on the back of your neck and your nose is also turning an interesting shade of red. So hold still would ya?” I started to slide his shirt down and my partner tried to slap my hands away.

 

“Dee quit it. Just hand me the sunblock.” A lap full of squirming Ryo was starting to do interesting things to my anatomy.

 

“I need the shirt off so I can put the stuff on your back ok? Honest.” I smirked as Ryo let me peel the offending garment away from his gorgeous pale skin. I dropped it to the ground and pulled a little to try and get Ryo where I wanted him.

 

“Dee, Stop it! I swear you’re acting like a horny teenager.” Ryo tried to scoot back again but I didn’t let him go.

 

“I can’t reach your back if you move away. So sit still and let me put this on you ok?” This time Ryo let me tug him fully onto my lap with his legs straddling my hips.

 

“No funny business.” He admonished me as I flipped up the cap on the lotion and squeezed a generous amount into my hand.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Babe.” Besides what I had in mind was not funny at all and Ryo would definitely be making some noise but laughter was not among those anticipated sounds.

 

I stroked some of the sunblock across the back of his neck first then over his shoulders. Tracing those lusciously defined areas and then down his spine and back up again till I had covered every inch. I rubbed with some amount of pressure turning it into a massage. I was rewarded with a groan as Ryo started to relax against me. I shifted a bit to relieve a certain ache of my own and my partner frowned when he noticed.

 

“Dee, behave…” It was a half-hearted protest at best and I added more lotion to my hands.

 

“Sorry, just getting comfortable.” I lied and knew Ryo did not believe me at all. So I stroked the smooth, nearly hairless skin of his chest. I traced over his collarbone and spread the sunblock evenly across his pecs and could not help brushing his nipples with my thumbs. This caused him to gasp and frown at me again.

 

I just grinned at him and moved my hands lower. Downward to his abdomen and the waistband of his shorts. I paused there and looked right into his gorgeous dark eyes. I teasingly ran my fingers back and forth just under the fabric. He could feel that I was quite happy for him to be there and hoped Ryo would let me go a hell of a lot farther. He sat there biting his lower lip as I placed my hands on the fastenings to his shorts and unbuttoned them then lowered the zipper.

 

“Deeee….. not here. Someone might….ah…Dee.” I slid my hand inside and stroked the delightful hardness I found through his boxers.

 

“Shhh… babe no on can see us and I want you. Please?” My partner had a real hang up about sex outside no matter if there was no possibility of us being seen or not. It kinda thrilled me to make him so hot that he forgot where he was.

 

“But Dee…. dinner and fireworks and… ah god!” I knew I had him when he wrapped his arms around my neck and rocked his hips into my hand.

 

I pulled him closer and nibbled on his neck. It amused the hell out of me to mark him just above the collar of his shirt. He still blushed like a virgin when someone at work noticed.

 

“Let’s make some fireworks of our own Babe. Lift up for me Hon.” Dee self consciously looked around before standing. I pushed his shorts and boxers to his knees and he stepped out of them. Then I pulled him right back down to where he was earlier. His cock rubbed enticingly across my stomach as I added more lotion to my hands. Ryo gasped as my now slick hand returned to the hardness pressed against me. The other I trailed around his hip and over the swell of his ass to delve into his cleft. I wanted to be inside him now and did not want to wait too long. Ryo was right when he said I acted like a horny teen around him… and only him.

 

God I loved the whimpering groans he made as I carefully slid two fingers inside. They were not groans of pain because I made sure of that. While I did not mind a bit of pain to spike my pleasure to new heights Ryo would totally lose interest if I was not patient enough with him. After all this time though he no longer tensed up and took me in easily. His arms around my neck tightened and his lips fastened to my neck. Ryo’s hips jerked forward into my hand and back onto my fingers that I had now worked all the way in and sliding slickly in his tight sheath.

 

“Dee… ah more. Please Dee.” He bit down when I brushed that spot inside him and I nearly came in my pants. His impassioned begging as he fucked himself on my fingers nearly did me in as well.

 

Time for me to get some satisfaction too. I slowly slid my fingers out and he moaned in protest. I nuzzled his cheek and he lifted his head. He wet his lips with his tongue and I could not resist. I molded my mouth to his and swept my tongue inside. He tasted of the wine he must have been sipping as he prepared the food. Warm, soft and demanding I let him control the kiss as I continued to stroke his rock hard cock. He pulled his mouth off of mine gasping.

 

“Dee I’m going to… ah. I want you inside me. I want to come with you inside me.” God I loved when Ryo told me what he wanted. Just to be with him I would be his willing slave and he knew it.

 

“Get me ready babe.” I breathed into his ear.

 

I handed him the sunblock and he scooted back a bit. Ryo peeled down my ratty cutoffs to expose my throbbing dick. I grit my teeth as he coated his hands and playfully ran his fingers up and down my erection.

 

“Ryo…ah… god! If you don’t want this to be over sooner than either of us want just get on with it.” It was torture of the best kind but I wanted to feel my partner shudder around me as I claimed him as mine.

 

“Now who is being impatient Dee? Alright… Just lay back and let me drive.” His low husky voice made me shiver. I thanked god right then and there that I had this amazing man as my one and only.

 

He coated me thoroughly and pushed me down till I lay back on the lounge. I watched breathlessly as Ryo rose up on his knees and used one hand to steady himself on my chest as he slowly sat down. The other gripped my dick as he guided it into his body. My partner’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. His breath escaped his lips in a long groan and I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Inch by inch he took me in until I was buried to the hilt and he was sitting on my lap. We were both gasping as he adjusted to me inside him and I was almost overwhelmed by his soft, hot embrace. Sweat rolled off of us in rivers and everywhere he touched me felt like molten fire.

 

“Ryo… move please. I can’t hold out for long. Ride me Babe.” I groaned out as he licked and bit lightly at my jaw line.

 

“Dee, so good. So deep… I can feel you so deep inside me.” He placed his hands back on my shoulders and I hissed as he raised himself up. He waited till he almost had me to the point of begging before slamming back downward. I couldn’t help it as my hips snapped up to meet his ass.

 

We set a frantic pace and I moaned continuously as he rode me like a champion stallion. Again and again he impaled himself on my cock as I gripped his hips hard.

 

“Touch me Dee please.” Ryo gasped out as he moved his hands to my knees and leaned backward. Finding the perfect angle my partner mewled and moaned loudly.

 

I thrust up into his body as my hand wrapped around his dick. I stroked and twisted my fingers around his erection as I drove us closer to completion. He was bucking and writhing as I fucked him hard. We would not have noticed at this point of the entire precinct had dropped by to say hello and were taking pictures.

 

Ryo was constantly moaning my name and his fingers were digging painfully into my legs. He shuddered and his stomach muscles contracted as he shot all over my hand and onto my chest. I thrust harder and faster knowing the added force as he came would literally make him scream. I was not disappointed as my lover tensed around me and came a bit more. I was beyond ready as he rode to my furious pace and I spilled out inside his slick passage. I yelled his name and lifted us both up as I rammed myself into him hard. Usually we are not this frantic but it must have been the heat wave that fueled our passion to overload.

 

I wanted to stay buried inside him forever as I slowed down my frenzied pace. I was rocking gently inside him and Ryo was collapsed against my chest. Breathing heavily I nuzzled his sweat soaked skin.

 

“Dee that was… that was amazing but I don’t think I can move much less walk.” Hell I was more than content to hold the love of my life despite it being 95 in the shade. We were sticky and sweaty and I did not give a damn. A wave of fierce protectiveness washed over me and I held onto him tightly.

 

“That’s all right babe you don’t have to move. I don’t want to let you go… ever.” Ryo sighed and snuggled closer with me still buried inside him. Usually he pulled away first eager to get us cleaned up and then snuggle.

 

We lay like that for the longest time and even when I shifted and slipped from his body he still rested comfortably in my arms.

 

Touched at his gesture I kissed his forehead and stared up at the star sprinkled sky. The lights we strung up had come on automatically and we’d been so wrapped up in our post coital bliss we had not even noticed. I snickered as he jumped a bit as we heard the distant boom of the first fireworks of the night. We both looked off into the distance and over the top of the far buildings we could see bright bursts of color as they lit up the night sky.

 

We watched as one after the other painted the darkness a myriad of blue, green, silver, gold and red. Each one more spectacular than the last. But for me the most amazing fireworks were the ones that we had generated ourselves fueled by our love and total devotion to each other.

 

“Happy Fourth of July Babe. I love you so damned much.” I tilted my head to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

 

“Happy Fourth of July too Dee. God I love you too. More and more with each passing year.” In a half doze he totally relaxed in my arms.

 

It was a perfect moment among many and I looked forward to a lifetime of them.


End file.
